The Noah's Maid
by DarkMagickAlchemist
Summary: TykixMiranda. In order to keep her job,Miranda becomes the personal maid of her employer's guest,Tyki Mick.But what does Tyki want with Miranda,or her boss for that matter? Sorry the title sucks.
1. Chapter 1

_Miranda has been paired with Lavi (my fav DGM pairing), Cross, Komui, Lenalee, and even Allen. So why not Tyki? I guess I claim the first TykixMiranda, but if not, you can correct me. If you don't like then that's fine. A review or two would be appreciated about the story at least. I actually have another TykixMiranda oneshot fanfiction that I was working on, but it was taking longer than it should have (I have a lot of trouble making short stories) and then this idea came to me. The story takes place a little before Miranda comes in contact with her Innocence. Characters may be pretty OC(I think the story might get a little odd as you read farther on, just a warning). I don't own anything accept the story and the character, Aubrey (who only shows up for a second)._

* * *

**Chapter One**

Miranda Lott (who had been fired from ninety-eight different jobs so far) was currently a maid. Certain employers weren't known for treating their servants well; and it just figured that Miranda worked for one of those _'certain employers'_. All things considered though, this job lasted longer than the others had. When Miranda came back to this thought, she knew there was someone that she had to thank for that.

Her employer had a guest staying the night that week, so things were especially busy. And Miranda was trying especially hard not to mess anything up (constant harsh warnings from the butler, housekeeper, and the cook didn't exactly encourage her). It was pretty much obvious that Miranda was about to lose another job. The only reason she was still here was because the extra help would be needed for a guest that would be coming. And as predicted, Miranda would be unemployed again by the end of the week; but she didn't lose her job in the way she thought she would.

Miranda didn't see the man who would be spending the week there when he first arrived for dinner. The German woman was busy in the kitchen the entire time. It was late at night when Miranda had finally retired to her room in the servant's quarters; and she was about to go to bed when there was a sharp knock at the door.

"Y-yes?"

It was Aubrey, the robust Head Housemaid. " Miranda, before you go to bed tonight, I need you to bring Sir Tyki Mick downstairs something warm to drink. You'll find him in the library."

Miranda was not sure why one of the other maids couldn't do it, but she was never one to question and she wasn't about to start with the the large woman standing right outside her room. So, still clad in her nightgown, and her hair a slight mess as she had taken it out of it's normal bun, Miranda headed downstairs, brewed some Ginger Spice tea and brought it on a tray to the library.

The library was not very large, but it was well furnished and extravagant. Her employer enjoyed reading so this room was usually only open to him and special guests. The bookshelves held books that were personally picked by him. Miranda didn't see anyone when she first entered the room. The only light source was coming from the fireplace where two chairs were. Tyki must have been sitting over there, and yet for some reason, Miranda felt reluctant to go over...

"Is that for me?"

Miranda shrieked and nearly dropped the tray. Looking around, she spotted a man who just had to be Sir Tyki Mick by one of the bookshelves. Judging by what she could see by the light of the fire, Miranda saw that Tyki was only a bit taller than herself, with long, dark, curly hair that was tied back. And maybe it was the light (or her imagination), but Miranda could have sworn that his eyes were a yellow/gold color.

Tyki raised a surprised eyebrow at the flustered woman.

After a few seconds, Miranda was able to compose herself. "F-forgive me, sir. I didn't see you. I-I was told you wanted...some tea, maybe..."

Tyki didn't appear to be listening; it seemed like he was looking for something.

"..Sir...?"

"Do you know if there's any Robert Louis Stevenson books here?" Tyki asked.

"Well...I think... there might be a few..."

Actually, Miranda was _sure_ there were a few; however she didn't want to get into trouble if her boss found out she sometimes came into his private library to read on her free time...But Tyki's eyes seemed to brighten at her words.

"Really? Could you show me?"

He took the tray from her hands and placed it down a nearby coffee table before taking one of her hands in his and encouragingly guiding her to the other bookshelves. At first, Miranda was going to protest but no words came out of her mouth when she opened it to speak. She instead found herself looking at his eyes again: It must have been her imagination earlier, his eyes were dark grey. The German woman couldn't put her finger on it, but there was still something about the Portuguese man that seemed..._off_.

"What's wrong?"

"...eh?" Miranda realized that she had been staring at Tyki and now he was staring back. "Oh! Well, you-I mean-we passed one!" Miranda replied quickly.

Turning sharply to the bookshelf on her left (and hoping to God that he didn't see her face starting to tint pink), she took a red book with the title printed in gold letters on the front.

"**The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde**" Tyki read the title aloud from over Miranda's shoulder. The German woman didn't have to look at him to be able to tell he was smiling as he said it.

"You like this one?" Miranda asked.

"Well, for certain reasons, this is one of my favorite horror stories."

"Really? Why?" Miranda was surprised to hear herself taking up conversation with a stranger in the middle of the night, especially since she hardly talked to the people she knew. But curiosity was funny that way. Besides, Tyki didn't seem to mind the question at all.

In fact, he smiled and replied: "Well,I guess you could say...I can sort of understand the characters Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde."

"Understand them?"

"Yes. Having a dark side and a light side...and fearing that you won't have any control and might lose yourself...I can relate to that...in a way."

Miranda stared at the cover of the book in her hands as she tried to process what had been said to her, while Tyki just stared into space lost in thought. The two were silent for a moment. Tyki was the first to come out of his thoughts and he reached over Miranda's shoulder to take the book.

"I'm sorry to keep you here longer than you wanted. But I'm glad you found this for me." He said and Miranda gave him a questioning gaze. Did he just _thank _her? The German woman wasn't sure; no one had ever said such a thing to her.

"Well, I'm glad to be of service." Miranda finally said, bowing in servitude as she had been taught. "If there's anything else I can do, just ask..." The German woman had no idea why she had said that. She was supposed to be getting back to bed so she wouldn't be half asleep tomorrow..

"_Anything_?" Tyki asked.

Miranda blinked and nodded. Was it just her, or did the man's tone seem a bit..._suggestive _just then? The thought made her very nervous and she suddenly felt rooted to the spot.

"Then if you don't mind staying up a little longer..." Tyki took a step towards her. Miranda began to feel uneasy, but she didn't move.

"...could you maybe..." He took another step towards her. Miranda's heart skipped a beat.

Then...

" Could you maybe read the first few chapters to me?"

"...uhhh.." Miranda felt oddly relieved and confused at the same time. The confused part must have shown up on her face because Tyki gave an embarrassed chuckle and explained:

"I understand this request must sound pretty strange. It's just, I enjoy horror stories being read _to me_. Aloud. It's one of my weird quirks, I guess you could say. You don't have to if you don't want-"

"Ah, no! I'm here to serve anyhow.." Miranda said quickly and took the book, leading Tyki over to the two chairs by the fireplace. She got him his tea (which had to have been cold by now, yet he drank it without complaint) and cracked open **The Strange Case of Dr.Jekyll and Mr. Hyde**.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Miranda wasn't sure how long she had read, nor did she remeber falling asleep. Yet she awoke the next moring in a warm and comfy bed. An unfamiliar, large, king-sized bed. Miranda sat up in surprise, realizing that not only did she not recognize the bed, she didn't recognize the room either.

There was a small creaking sound as the door to the bedroom opened. Tyki entered holding what looked like Miranda's maid uniform. He was wearing a white shirt and black slacks. His hair wasn't tied back,but instead had been let down in a mass of unruly curls that reached to his shoulder. He was wearing a pair of glasses that made it hard to actually see his eyes. He looked very different from last night. It was amazing that she even recognized him.

"Sleep well?" he inquired when he saw that she was awake.

"Is this your room?" Miranda asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"Yeah, it is. Pardon me, I didn't know where your room was..."

_'And you couldn't have just asked someone?'_ Miranda thought, but didn't say anything, she just stared at him as if he were a madman.

Had he taken advantage of her at some point of the night? She didn't see how that was possible, she couldn't remember there being an oppotunity for him to drug her or anything like that. But no...even if it was possible..Miranda had never been taken advantage of before, and the German woman was sure if it ever happened she would be able to tell. She didn't feel any physical pain or dicomfort. Just a bit unerved at waking up in a stranger's bed...A sudden sound interrupted her thoughts. After a moment Miranda realized Tyki was laughing at her.

"What's so funny?" Miranda demanded, for one of those rare moments in her life, she felt extremely angry. She didn't enjoy being the butt of some unknown joke.

Tyki must have saw the angry sparks in her eyes, because he sobered down, smiling apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I really am. It's just that you looked...so.." for a moment it seemed as if Potuguese man couldn't seem to find the right words for what he wanted to say (or as if he was trying to keep from laughing again); so instead he back-tracked and said " I didn't do anything to you, if that's what your wondering. It was late and I didn't want to drag anyone else out of bed for directions. So I just brought you here. If it makes you feel any better, I found another guest room next to this one and slept in there."

"...oh." said Miranda, relieved and somewhat embaressed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I should have woken you up at least...your boss was kind of upset when you didn't come down this morning."

It didn't seem possible, but Miranda turned paler than she had been to begin with.

"My employer?"

"Yeah. He and the head housemaid were wondering where you-"

"Oh Gott, I'm going to be fired again!" Miranda groaned in despair, nearly falling flat on her face in an attempt to get out of the bed. She grabbed her maid uniform as she passed Tyki on her way to the door.

"Umm, he's not going to fire you..."

Miranda didn't seem to hear him at first, she was babbling incoherently in german.

"_Miranda_, _he's not going to fire you_." Tyki said loudly and firmly.

Miranda stopped, her hand still on the knob of the door. "...He's not?"

" No. I explained to him about yesterday." Tyki replied.

"Oh." That was all Miranda could say. It was so hard to believe, she had never been given a second chance with any job; it took a moment for what Tyki said to sink in. And just when she finally got her brain processing that fact, Tyki added:

"I convinced him to let you stay on the condition that you be my maid for the rest of the time that I'm here."

"...?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to run you ragged or anything. You'll just stay by me for the rest of the week and attend to the little things I ask for. And I'd like you to read a few chapters of that book to me every night, too. You kind of fell asleep on me last time, didn't even make it to chapter four. When you get your pay at the end of the week, I'll throw in a little extra before I leave."

"Y-you d-don't have t-to-" Miranda stammered.

"I know I don't. But I'm still going to. Now go put on your uniform." Tyki said, and then as an after thought he added:

"You should try keeping your hair down. It looks better that way."

* * *

_Tyki Mick is Dr.Jekyll and Mr.Hyde (lol). Um. Please review. Please?_


	2. Chapter 2

_OMG I have to update! Okay then, here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait (and I'm sorry this chapter's shorter). But it's here now. Oh, but before I begin, I have to thank Cassiel Lorna for telling me about the __Coming Through the Rye __story. I think you also requested a TykixLenalee fanfiction(no one's ever requested a story from me before, so I'm kind of honored XD); I will definitely get on that(thanks to my psychology teacher, I have an idea for a plot). Also, this story is going to be kind of short. Since Miranda and Tyki will only be together for a week, there will be six chapters left. Maybe seven or eight, depending on how I decide to end the story but I'm not sure yet. And since it's kind of annoying calling him 'boss' or 'employer', I have named Miranda's 'boss' Thomas Kirsch; and Aubrey's back too. Well enough talk, let's get thing started! _

**_I don't own D.Gray-Man and I don't own The Strange Case of Dr.Jekyll and Mr.Hyde. I wouldn't be alive anymore if I owned a story that was made before all of you were born. And I wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I owned D.Gray-Man or __The Strange Case of Dr.Jekyll and Mr.Hyde._**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_A cloudy gray sky loomed over Tyki Mick and Thomas Kirsch. Behind them, the Kirsch estate stood large and intimidatingly._

_"It's going to rain today." Tyki noted._

_Kirsch nodded, wringing his hands nervously. Thomas Kirsch was a particularly tall man, about the same hight as Tyki. He was handsome with blonde hair and blue eyes, but at the moment he didn't look remotely close to the good-looking, well composed person he led people to believe he was. _

_After a few seconds of hesitation, Kirsch finally spoke: "Tyki listen-"_

_"I'm tired of listening." Tyki interrupted, still staring at the sky as if expecting something to fall from it._

_"Tyki, please..I have to have more time for this."_

_"That's why you called me out here?"_

_"This person isn't as easy for me to find as you make it out to be."_

_"Really? After all this time and you haven't found a trace? It can't be that hard." Tyki grinned sadistically at the blonde man, who cringed under the Noah's gaze._

_"But, I don't know if it's the right person! How am I supposed to find someone like the person you described in such a short time, it's not possible!"_

_"Not possible?" Tyki's voice held a dangerous tone to it. "Do you remember the 'monsters' I saved you from? After seeing that, you honestly think that such a simple thing as finding this person is 'not possible'?"_

_Kirsch said nothing for a moment. Then: "I don't think this can be done in a week. I'm at the end of my rope as it is. It's too risky."_

_Tyki smiled. "Well, dear Thomas, that's what I'm here for."_

_The look of surprise on Kirsch's face was so priceless, Tyki could have just laughed._

_"What? You think I came all the way here just to bully you? You're obviously having some trouble, so I came to help. The end of the week limit isn't my idea, I'm just passing on the message."_

_"...why?"_

_"Why what?"_

_"Why would you help me?" The blonde man sounded like he was wandering somewhere between confusion and disgust at the thought of Tyki helping him._

_This time Tyki did laugh as he responded: " Oh, don't get the wrong idea. I'm not doing this for you. Not exactly, anyway. I just want to make sure this job gets done right. Never could trust you with things like this, Brother Kirsch..."_

_(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)_

"It was two o' clock when she came to herself and called for the police. The murderer was gone long ago, but there lay his victim in the middle of the lane, incredibly mangled. The stick with which the deed had been done, although it was of some rare and very tough and heavy wood, had broken in the middle under this insensate cruelty; and one splintered half had rolled into the neighbouring gutter-the other, without a doubt, had been carried away by the murderer. A pur- "

Miranda stopped reading as she was interrupted by a roll of thunder and a flash of lightning.

Tyki and Miranda were again in the library by themselves. Looking out the window, the pair saw that the rain-which had only been a small drizzle earlier- had turned into a fierce storm. Miranda shivered slighty even though she and Tyki sat by a warm fire. The German woman had never liked thunder and lightning. Tyki, on the other hand, only looked mildly interested in the storm.

"Scared?" He asked the maid teasingly as she flinched again at the sound of thunder. "You shouldn't be. There are worse things..."

Miranda opened her mouth, as if to make a retort, but immediately shut it and instead fixed the Portuguese man with a look that he couldn't quite read.

"Why did you ask for me?"

It was Tyki's turn to look surprised; he obviously hadn't been expecting this question.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you ask for me to be your maid?"

"...?"

"I-it's not that I'm not grateful that you helped me but..."

_'...but you could have asked for anyone else.'_ Miranda finished the sentence in her head.

Honestly, she was very grateful. So grateful, in fact, that she didn't stop to think about why he would bother with a person like her. At least, not until earlier...

_Flashback_

_"You alright, Miranda?" Tyki chuckled at the maid sprawled on the floor, the remnants of what was supposed to be his lunch scattered around her._

_However, Mr. Kirsch and Aubrey, unlike Tyki, did not look so amused. Tyki may not have noticed the piercing glares they shot at Miranda, but the German woman definitely saw. The pair only reserved that look for her._

_"I'm sorry..." Miranda apologized, more to Kirsch and Aubrey than to Tyki._

_"You're awful clumsy, aren't you?" The Portuguese man laughed as he extended a hand to help her up. Miranda accepted the hand, trying not to look at Mr.Kirsch as she did so. She would be scolded any second now..._

_Mr. Kirsch, however, said nothing. This struck Miranda as slightly odd. He and Aubrey both looked like they wanted to say something. Aubrey couldn't really say anything, even being the head house maid didn't give her that much freedom; Kirsch, on the other hand, could say what he wanted, yet for some reason he was holding his silence..._

_"I don't understand him.." Aubrey said when they were about halfway towards the kitchen._

_"Eh?" Miranda gave the head house maid a confused look._

_"Tyki Mick."_

_Miranda said nothing, she still wasn't entirely sure what Aubrey was talking about. True, Tyki was a little odd but Aubrey was obviously talking about something else._

_"You drop things, you trip all over yourself...you can never seem to get anything right." Aubrey continued, talking about the German woman as if she weren't even there. _

_Miranda took the larger maid's criticism in silence, not bothering to defend herself. What the other woman said was true anyway, there was no denying it..._

_"...and what's even stranger is that he actually seem to not mind." Aubrey said it as if the very thought of any man 'not minding' Miranda Lott was impossible._

_Miranda didn't blame her for sounding that way. Up until just then, the thought had seemed impossible to her too._

_End Flashback_

Miranda shook off the memory just in time to hear Tyki say:

"Should I have asked for someone else?"

Miranda blinked. "Well...if you explained what happened last night, they would have understood, right? You didn't have to make me you're maid."

"You mean you don't like me?" Tyki looking slightly hurt. Just slightly.

"No! I mean, yes, I like you. But I just don't understand why you would..." Miranda didn't finish her sentence, but Tyki was evidently catching on, because he finished it for her:

"You mean why would I ask for someone like you to be my maid?"

The German woman nodded.

Tyki pondered this for a second and then with a shrug responded. " I thought it would make things a little easier for you."

Miranda could not see how being a personal maid would be any easier than being a regular maid and when she told Tyki this, he said:

"I don't exactly mean that. It's just that the way you acted, it seemed like no one's ever taken it easy on you. I figured if you only had to just listen to a few little things I asked of you, instead of listening to everyone else, it wouldn't be so bad. Of course," Tyki added with a chuckle, "I never imagined you'd be so clumsy and scatter-brained."

Miranda gave a small, thankful smile at these words. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had considered how she might have felt about something. It was a nice feeling...

"Miranda, can I ask you a question?"

"...yes?"

"You remember earlier this morning when you said were going to be fired again?"

"Yes."

"Well, how many times exactly have you been fired?"

"Well, this is my ninety-ninth job."

"You've been fired..._ninety-eight times_?" Tyki gawked at the German woman as if she had just said she would sprout extra limbs on the spot and donate them to science.

"Just about." Miranda said, in a surprisingly cheerful tone.

"You seem pretty okay with that..." Tyki pointed out, wondering if she had lost her sanity somewhere in those ninety-eight jobs.

"Well, it is kind of depressing. But at least when I go to get a new job, I can say I have lots of experience."

"That's...a...positive way of looking at it...I guess..."

"_Fu-fu-fu-fu-fu-fu_!" Miranda laughed.

Tyki stared at her as if she were deranged.

_This woman has issues._

* * *

_I love Miranda's laugh. Sorry this took so long; it really shouldn't have, it's only the second chapter. Oh yeah, and during the storm scene, Miranda was reading chapter four from **The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde**. You think I'll get in trouble for doing that? Hope not..._


End file.
